You Belong To Me
by ChocMochaLatte
Summary: His eyes raked her off-handed posture on the chaise; legs strewn carelessly along the recliner, an unknown paperback obscured her face from his view, the sexily tanned skin of her rather exposed as her jacket lay haphazardly away from her physique, revealing the navy blue tank top she wore underneath as an extra layer. Navy blue. She was going to be the death of him. R&R Onegai !


**Ohayou minnna-san~! This is an alternate fan-fic on WakasaxShiva, the most tragic couple in TCP.. (I feel so sad for them both :'( *sobs*) I don't want them to be sad forever, so this is my happy one-shot for them~ Hope you like it~! ^^**

* * *

_**You Belong To Me~**_**WakasaxShiva**

She shivered involuntarily; as she'd always did so whenever he was nearby her. _**Shiva. **_She just couldn't stop herself, _her body_ from responding to that beast of a man. 

He walked in with the blasé self-assurance and the natural grace that he possessed; Wakasa struggled to keep her eyes off that man, that _utterly __**desirable**_ man that desired her just as much as she did, if not more. 

His eyes raked her off-handed posture on the chaise; legs strewn carelessly along the recliner, an unknown paperback obscured her face from his view, the sexily tanned skin of her rather exposed as her jacket lay haphazardly away from her physique, revealing the navy blue tank top she wore underneath as an extra layer. 

_Navy blue. _He could only suck in a deep breath as the need arose in him almost violently, demanding him simply take her raw then and there. Shiva turned away from her, before his demons got the better of him, he'd better get away from her for the time being, that woman was dangerous for his sanity was threading on thin ice every single time he saw her. _Which was almost every day?_

_**She was going to be the death of him.**_

Wakasa heaved a relief sigh as she heard him leaving; _'God save me!' _She thought, her face burning with mortification as she felt her underwear damp with the evidence of her arousal. 

Annoyed and frustrated beyond words, Wakasa headed towards the gym at the top of the building, needing to relieve her stress at a certain raven-haired man. 

She switched from her comfortable denim shorts into a white, baggy training pants that she usually used when she practiced her capoeira. Wakasa switched on the hi-fi set that bedecked a corner of the gym and a catchy tune drifted in the air. 

She shook her lithe body, relaxing into the rhythm and began swaying to the beat of the music, her mind blissfully blank. 

Shiva stopped as he heard a melody nearby, his forehead creased in confusion, _'Who could be using the gym now?' _Curious, he headed towards the gym, not expecting the sight that greeted him. 

Wakasa had her hand around the pole that had been installed to train the models to properly stretch their legs before starting of their walking training. 

Her bronzed figure was gleaming under the subdued rays of the sunlight that streamed through the tinted windows. Her leg crossed to the front of the pole, and then the other, Shiva could only watch as she she sunk effortlessly onto the floor, performing a perfect split, her sinuous legs set apart beautifully as her hands were behind her head, still clasping the pole. 

"_Shiva.." _His eyes widened in surprise as the husky voice called out for him, only then he noticed that she had her eyes closed, she wasn't aware of him. 

The excitement of having caught her in action along with the surge of desire he'd felt when she called his name caused him to stir beneath his worn-out jeans. 

Wakasa gyrated her hips against the pole; in her mind she felt his hands on hers body, his grasp firm and seductive, just like it had always been. She smiled, wanting the dream to last as long as possible. 

Shiva's heart thudded heavily against his rib-cage as he finally was able to feel her supple body with his own hands after all these time. His member hardened, the sensation surpassed all his imagination, all those sleepless days and nights where he'd always dreamt of her, constantly waking up all bothered and helpless. 

Wakasa felt his warm breath on her cool body, causing a shudder to ripple through her body; she never wanted this to end. 

He encircled her waist in his arms, pulling her body flush to his, her back fitting snugly to his hard form. He moved together with her, losing himself in the rhythm of the tribal music. He trailed kisses from her temple to her neck, unable to resist, he bit down the soft skin of her neck. 

Wakasa moaned; arousal dampening her freshly replaced knickers. It felt so good, almost as if he was actually there with her, doing _all those things _she'd always wished he'd do to her again. She moaned once more as he soothed the bite with his tongue, licking and sucking at the abused skin. 

Shiva's hands moved down, towards the drawstring of her pants; he wanted to _feel_ her, wanted to _know_ if _**she**__ desired __**him**_ as much _**he**__ did for __**her all these while**_. 

Wakasa's eyes shot open as she felt the cool air hit her exposed sex, she couldn't help but groan as she felt his fingers enter her. It wasn't a dream! She couldn't think past that as she heard his words, "_Fuck babe, you're so wet_.." 

It was she could do to keep from screaming as he thrust into her sweet spot insistently, adding two fingers as his free hand grasped her breast and kneaded it. He wanted to hear more of her moans, wanted to watch as she _cums in __**his**__ hands_. 

Shiva removed both his hands briefly to tug the tank that covered her; he flung it away, kicking the pants that had pooled around her ankle as well before returning to her virginal womanhood, adding another finger, feeling her walls clamp around his fingers, reluctant to release it's source of pleasure. 

Her hips propelled forward, meeting every thrust of his fingers greedily, he growled, "_Come for me babe, show me how much __**you love me**__.."_

She groaned wildly, a psychedelic wave of pleasure overtook her conscience; Shiva watched as she came, a surge of egotistical pride overpowering his emotions for a moment as he relished in his victory of making her come. 

He caught her pants with his kiss, wanting to savour the moment in peace. She readily opened for him, their tongues entangling in a sweet battle of dominance. He relented as she fought with him, simply wanting to enjoy her brand of pleasure. 

However, exchanging kisses was the farthest thing Wakasa's mind at the moment; she wanted to return his act of kindness, in full, _**right now.**_

Shiva groaned as he felt every inch of her body sliding against him, feeling his jeans slithering down in the process. His obsidian eyes clashed with her mischievous sable ones; he gasped as she gave an experimental lick along his length. Wakasa smirked as she felt his big body quake with just an easy lick. She ran her fingers down the length of his inner thighs softly, fleeting touches, before enveloping him in her hot, moist cavern. 

Shiva groaned in pleasure, his hand grabbing a hold of her head, thrusting into her ready mouth; Wakasa met his thrusts flawlessly, not even gagging once. She swirled her tongue around him, applying pressure on the head before swallowing him again, playing with his balls as well. She hummed, inducing vibration that served to arouse him further. 

"E-enough!" He stopped her movements, "I need to be inside of you now, _please..! Before I come!" _He begged. 

She smirked at him, releasing him with an obscene '_pop_', "As you wish baby.." His eyes glazed as she sat directly on top of him, sinking into him _**inch**__ by delicious __**inch.**_

"_Ohh.."_ Wakasa relished in the feel of him in her, stretching in an utterly sinful way. How she'd missed this _all these miserable weeks_. She ought to punish him for that. 

"_Fuck,_ _**move**__ Wakasa!" _He commanded, hands grasping her hips to force her to move, but she resisted. 

"_**Beg.**_" Came her silky reply. 

He couldn't stand the torture; the pain was too much, he needed to _feel her_, _moving, __**fucking**__ him._

"_Wakasa, __**please**__! Fuck me already!"_

Without further warning, she sunk into him completely, stealing his breath and his ability to form coherent thoughts. She did it again, rising from him just till the tip was left in her then slamming back again, both gasping and groaning in unison. She did it again and again, varying from the speed to the depth; fast and hard, slow and deep. He felt like dying from the exquisite affliction she placed on him. 

"_**Shiva..!" **_Wakasa screamed as she came yet again, slacking-off exhaustedly against him. 

"Oh no, not just yet!" He took the opportunity and switched their position, thrusting into her while she came, wanting to prolong the moment. He took pleasure in watching as her lips formed a listless 'o' as he rammed into her tight canal. Her body arched against him, Shiva sucked a ruched nipple while massaging the other. 

"_Ah~! Nnngh..!" _She moaned as he added his fingers into his assault, hitting that sweet bundle of nerves again and again, making her see white _every single, fucking time_. 

Her lips sought for his, meeting in a rapacious frenzy; he plunged into her again, delighting in the way her hot cunt squeezed his huge dick, loving the way she curved wantonly against him, indirectly imploring for more. 

He flipped them both, placing one leg of hers onto his shoulder as she demanded him to go deeper,_ "Ahh~! Oh fuck, yes baby, yes!"_ She squealed in unlimited joy as he drove his huge cock into her slit fast and hard. 

"_Ah! Ah! Close!" _Wakasa cried._ "More Shiva, more~! So close~! Hah.. Nnngh.!" _Her moans and pants drove him crazy, he rammed into her faster and harder, rushing them to oblivion. She lifted her hips, not getting enough of him. Her hips undulated in precision as he shoved his shaft into her, making her high of him. 

"_**SHIVAA/WAKASAA!" **_They both came at the same time; her pussy milking his cock for all it's worth as they slumped against each other in lethargy. Gathering her into his arms, Shiva hugged her close. 

He rested his forehead against her, smiling contentedly, "It's been a while, huh?" 

She merely pouted, "And whose fault was that for being so jealous over some stupid matter?" 

He kissed her sweetly, "C'mon, you can't just blame me for being so angry, you were flirting with him! Don't _**you**_ belong to _**me**_? And _**I**_ to _**you**_?" 

Wakasa smiled, "Okay, okay, I'm sorry, you're sorry, now let's make up, okay?" 

He grinned as his cock instantly hardened inside of her; Wakasa's looked at him in shock. 

"Up for another?" He slowly withdrew and thrust into her gently, coaxing a response. 

"Beast!" She scowled but relented as he started to drag her to ecstasy once again, proclaiming his love for her in the best way he knew.

_**Owari**_


End file.
